


Morning person

by KinToShego



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinToShego/pseuds/KinToShego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always assumed Honey was the morning person between her and Gogo. Gogo loves grumpy Honey.<br/>-just a little drabble with Honey Lemon and Gogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning person

Gogo cracked an eye open, the room was barely light, but a quick glance at the clock on her bedside confirmed what she already knew. Seven a.m. on the dot. Gogo had been waking up this early since before she could remember, like clockwork. She didn't try to stretch, but gently twisted around to face the girl that had her wrapped up in her arms. Honey Lemon was singlehandedly the most adorable sleeper in Gogo's opinion. The blonde's hair stuck up in all directions, her eyeliner smudged from the previous day (Honey was far too lazy to remove it before bed) and she let out barely audible, airy snores. Gogo never woke her immediately, she'd rather trace the entirety of Honey's face with her eyes, memorising every last little detail before the latina awoke.  
Gogo would get up in a couple of minutes. She'd move Honey's arms from around her waist, careful not to stir her from her sleeping state yet, and head into the kitchen to start her morning routine. She'd feed Nyan first, he was always awake when Gogo got up, the black cat would be waiting on the counter beside the kettle and wouldn't a damn let Gogo turn it on until she filled his dish. Once he was eating, Gogo would put breakfast on, eggs and toast with orange juice for herself and banana pancakes with maple syrup for Honey Lemon. If the smell of food didn't rouse Honey from her unconscious state, Gogo would flip on the kettle and make a cup of strong black coffee, minus milk, then go wake Honey herself, a deceptively dangerous task.  
Honey would growl and glare and lumber into the kitchen, not unlike a bear, looking like death itself, if death were adorable. Gogo would finish eating first and would go brush her teeth and when she returned, Honey would've perked up some, and done the dishes. They'd kiss hello and Gogo would crawl into Honey's arms and cheer her up some more. Honey would be slightly cranky until about eight-thirty and then, like magic, she'd transform into the Honey Lemon everyone knew and loved.  
They'd get dressed together, a process wherein very little dressing actually occured ever due to Gogo stealing most of what Honey wanted to wear, and Honey would whine and get upset because Gogo's clothes were always far too small to steal. They'd then head to the nerd lab, hand in hand and greet everyone with Gogo using her natural temperament and Honey Lemon beaming and bubbly enough for the both of them.  
And everyone would sigh and assume that Honey was the morning person and Gogo was just naturally cranky at this hour of the morning, when actually Gogo would just be slightly upset that she'd have to wait another day to see Honey's adorable abrasiveness towards the morning.


End file.
